


Desire

by Dakumisutoresu



Series: Ardor [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Dating, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex, Wet & Messy, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-22 12:10:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11967099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakumisutoresu/pseuds/Dakumisutoresu
Summary: All I want to feel is your skin ... Our bodies know how to make sweet music ... I want you and only you ... Your touch is the only one I crave and sets my very being aflame ... Your lips are oh-so lovely. Oh how I wish that they'd ... I'm all yours tonight and you're mine ... Take me and never let me go! Oh Seiya! I live you ... And more ...





	Desire

A moan wretched itself from deep inside my throat as my lover took the time to drink from my love haven.

I tangled my hands deep within his dark locks, trying to keep a hold on the way he was making me feel.

His tongue started to write out songs, poems across my clit and lips. My back arched off of the bed, one of my hands relinquishing the death grip I had on his hair to grasp onto the silk sheets beneath me.

I know that I shouldn't feel this way. I know that I'm not supposed to be allowing him to touch me in ways that I've never been touched before, but I can't help it.

All I want to do is drown in him, just as I do whenever he looks into my eyes and give me that smile that he reserves only for me.

I shouldn't have came tonight to meet him at this hotel room, but I couldn't resist. He draws me in like a moth to a flame. I'll always be hopelessly loss when it comes to him.

A scream tore itself from the back of my throat when he thrust his tongue deep inside my womb.

I don't want this feeling to stop at all. I want it to burn me from the inside out. I wanted it to consume as much as my lover currently was, until …

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked me after withdrawing himself from between my legs, much to my disappointment. 

"No …" I croaked out, yanking him towards me for a kiss. "Never stop …"

He brought himself on top of me, still hungrily claiming my lips with such a fierce passion that had me clinging onto his shoulders even more. "I never planned to …" he whispered to me, his dark blue eyes darkening to almost a abyss of ardent desire.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him closer to me so that there wasn't any more between us. Just us, skin-to-skin, chest-to-chest, breathing each other in, our sweat mixing sweetly together … I never want this to stop.

My lover aligned himself with my core before he thrust in with a loud groan while I gasped and arched my back at being filled.

"Oh, Seiya …" I moaned, moving in sync with him and smoothed my hands down to his ass to push him against me.

"Odango …"

There was nothing nor anyone here to interrupt our time together as we continued our passionate dance.

We were just lost in each other … 

His talented, soft hands caressing my breasts and sides in tender caresses.

His kissable mouth that is known for its allure of emitting the wonderful sound of music, was currently uttering sweet nothings into my ears and leaving kisses all across my neck and breasts.

His teeth gave me all sorts of marks that I'd have to hide while in school, but didn't really care about for they symbolized my union with him.

Our voices were the only ones echoing off the walls as our moans, groans, shouts, and grunts filled the room as our symphony for this moment.

"Oh Goddess, Seiya … " I cried when he hit a particular spot inside of me while clamping down on my neck. "It's ok to let go."

He smirked at me, eyes sparkling with the playful spark that I fell in love with. "I … don't thi-NK! You can h-handle … th-th-THAT!" groaned Seiya into my neck and purred when I raked my fingers through his hair. His thrusts began to pick up slightly as his control started to falter.

"For the lo-lo-LOVE of … Goddess! Fa-faster ~," I demanded, taking time to wrap myself around him some more after he thrust even deeper inside of me. "I'll be o-okay! Just let go al-alREADY!"

Seiya let out a breathless chuckle before he started driving into me even more than before.

I screamed his name repeatedly, digging my nails into his back and pressing the heels of my feet into his tight, squeezable buttocks.

Then suddenly, our positions flipped to my surprise – I rested on top of him while he lie beneath me with a smirk etched across his handsome face.

I took his hands into mine, interlacing them together as I started to gyrate above him. Trailing his hands up and down my sides before resting them on my breasts, holding them there.

"Oh, Seiya! Yes, yes, oh … I'm so … FUCK!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as he fondled my breasts.

Oh, I was so, so close; so very close that all I wanted to do was scream to the galaxy.

Placing my hands atop Seiya's abs, I moaned out, "So g-good 

… I'm s-s-HA … c-close! I'mma cum again … Oh, Se-GODDESS!"

"I'm almost there too, Odan – oh fuck!" he hissed, sitting up to lavish attention on my neck and breasts once more with his mouth.

I'm so, so, so close! I can't … Oh my Goddess! This position is so good!

Digging my nails into his shoulders and wrapping my legs around his waist once more, I claimed his lips in a passionate kiss. "I-I love you … I really t-tru … TRULY do l-lo-lah … LOVE YOU!" I sobbed into the passionate dance our lips were caught in.

"I love you t-t-too, Odango. I'll always lov- Usagi!"

My world started to shake after that. My body quivering all over at his words and my impending climax. "I love you so much, Sei – I can't imagine myself without y-you! All I w-w-WANT is you! Only y-y-yo …"

"Usagi-chan, get up already!"

"Usagi-chan, it's lunchtime! Let's go!"

"USAGI~."

Usagi Tsukino shot up in her seat at school with a shriek, gathering the attention of almost everyone in the room. "Huh? What? When? Where? It's lunch?" she mumbled incoherently, eyes looking around frantically – searching for those who dared to interrupt her dream.

Makoto smiled sheepishly at her shorter friend. "We're about to head off to the courtyard for lunch. You were so deeply asleep that you've missed most of class, " she uttered out, something about how she kept on looking away from her just about set off the blonde youth in a way.

Wiping drool from her face, Usagi grabbed her lunch bag and chirped, "If that was all you guys wanted, you could've just had Seiya pinch me or whatever."

Minako gave her an odd look, accompanied by a smirk. "We did, but you sort of scared him off when you smacked him a bit."

The moon princess's eyes widened in horror with a gasp, "I smacked him?! Why did I do that?"

Makoto blushed, fiddling with her bag. "We don't know, but whatever the reason was – it left him blushing …"

Minako piped in with a giggle, "Yaten-kun laughing his head off …"

"And Taiki-san giggling and giving him looks for the rest of the period. Seiya-san looked like a tomato by the time they'd left for lunch, " added an equally blushing Ami, looking everywhere but at Usagi.

However, luckily for them, their friend didn't notice as a concerned look came across her face. "I need to go and apologize to him for my behavior. I didn't know that I would be that reckless towards him while asleep; I was just so tired, " she mused to herself, making her way to the door.

"Don't worry about it! I think he enjoyed it a bit, especially when you sort of grop-," Minako's slip up is prevented when their brunette friend nudged her in the ribs.

"I'm sure that he'll understand, Usagi-chan. Seiya-san isn't one to hold grudges, "reassured a still-blushing blue-haired genius, a hand now upon her burning face.

Usagi nodded, face still showing worry for her male friend and said, "Okay! Now let's go find them and eat!"

"Go ahead of us! We'll be right behind you! Minako-chan wants to talk about some stuff that you don't really want to hear about!" called Makoto, forcing a smile.

The petite blonde eyed the three suspiciously before her stomach growled, then she made a quick exit out of the room.

"Did you really have to bring up how she groped Seiya-san's ass, almost brought his hand to her breasts, and moaned his name during her nap, Minako-chan? You almost started unnecessary drama! You know how everyone else is if they hear stuff like that!" scolded the aspiring doctor quietly, swatting at the volleyball player with her bag.

Minako huffed and folded her arms across her chest. "I'm sorry! It was too tempting to tell her! Did you see Seiya -san's face during the whole thing?! It was priceless!"

The garden club student pleaded, "We know; we were there. But please keep quiet about all of this. Seiya-san probably is already feeling awkward about it."

Minako rolled her eyes, waving a hand dismissively. "I know, I know … Now it's time for me to figure out how to do something like that with Yaten-kun so that he'll be mine!" she squealed, getting heart eyes. "I'd better work on building up my sexual tension with him now after how Seiya-san responded to Usagi-chan!"

The Senshi of Venus shrieked, "I swear on everything that is holy that Yaten-kun shall be mine! Even if I have to make him jealous by kissing some dogs!" She fist-pumped, eyes shimmering with determination.

Her other two friends let out sighs of exasperation as Ami took the time to correct her once more, "You mean by 'frogs', Minako-chan; 'frogs'."

Minako snorted, flipping her hair and waving her hand in dismissal once again. "Toads, cats, chickens, turtles, and even hamsters – doesn't really matter. Now let's go! I'm starved and my Yaten-kun's probably missing me right now!" She dashes out of the room with a cry. "Oh, Yaten-kun! I'm coming for you, my love! Take me into your sexy arms!"

Makoto shook her head, along with Ami at her friend's antics. "What are we going to do with her?" she sighed with a slight giggle.

"I don't know, but we'd better catch up to them before Minako-chan does anything crazy, " replied Ami as they made their way out of the classroom.

"Just like how you have "Ami


End file.
